Batboy and Superkid
by BowStringPrincess
Summary: the team walked in to the cave and this was the last thing they expected to see, Batman and Superman as nine year old boys! read to find out what happens. Disclaimer I don't own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Pre Zatanna and Rocket

The team walked into the cave after a battle with Clayface and everyone was chattering and bragging about the awesome feats they had accomplished. Artemis was recalling the memory of Kid Flash falling flat on his face while trying to get off the bio-ship when she suddenly stopped and stared with her mouth open. Standing in the middle of the living room was Red Tornado and beside him was Batman and Superman, except not.

The costumes looked the same but instead of the thirty-something year old men there were nine-year-old boys. The small boy in the Superman costume broke the silence.

"Hi."

"Hi," answered the crew hesitantly.

"I have a question." Kid Flash raised his hand, first to break the silence, "Why are two nine year old boys in the cave, and follow up question -Why are they dressed as Superman and Bats?"

"BATS! Where?" screeched the boy in the batman costume, covering his head?

"These boys are Batman and Superman." Replied the machine.

"No I'm not." Stated the boy in the Superman costume, "my name is Cla-"

"Ahhhh" screamed the other boy lunging at him "remember what that lady with the rope said about saying our names?"

"Oh yeah."

The team assumed they were talking about Wonder Woman.

"Anyways, Superman was aiding Batman in a battle against the Joker and they were hit by a beam and were nocked unconscious. When they woke up they were like this."

"Good thing their clothes shrunk." Whispered KF.

"It appears that they have no memories of anything that happened after the age of nine." Red Tornado continued.

Batboy and Superkid had gotten bored and were fiddling with the gadgets in Batboy's belt.

"They will be left in your charge until we can find out what was in that ray." And with that the machine left.

"What are we supposed to do with a bunch of kids!" screamed Wally

"You know we can hear you. Right?" both of the de-aged justice league members looked at him scowls.

"Besides I'm nine." Grumped Batboy.

"Me to!" smiled Superkid "high-five!"

The mini dark knight glared at him skeptically but eventually slapped the awaiting hand.

"Should we not alert their parents of where they are?" asked Kaldur.

"Good luck with that." Scoffed the boy clad in black.

Kaldur chose to ignore that, passing it off as a rebellious kid thing.

Robin, who had been trying hard to suppress giggles for the past ten minutes, finally said, "Ok its like noon. Would you guys like something to eat? We have peanut butter, jelly, mac and cheese, uh I have no idea what this is, microwave pizza."

"I don't care." Batboy said.

"Mac and cheese." Decided the Blue Boy Scout.

"Ok two orders of mac and cheese coming up."

Sitting down at the table Batboy finally exploded.

"OK! It's my turn to ask questions now. Where am I, does Alfred know I'm here, when can I take this stupid mask off, why does it have pointy ears, why did the red guy call me Batman, why did the red guy sound like a robot, why is she green, why does he have gills, and why is he wearing a red cape - cuz he looks stupid." Batboy's face was red by the time he finished his one breath rant.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Enough! Apologize to each other right now!" yelled Aqualad.

"He started it." Mumbled Superkid.

Kaldur stared at the two expectantly as they mumbled their apologies.

Two bowls of mac and cheese were set in front of the boys and they started to dig in when the boy clad in blue yelled, "Wait!"

"We didn't say grace."

The teens stared at each other confused. Wally was the first to catch on and understand what the boy was talking about.

"Uh why don't you lead us in grace."

"Ok. Uh thank you Lord for this food and …. Amen."

Apparently satisfied Superkid proceeded to dig in, while Robin took a picture for blackmailing purposes.

Megan linked the team up.

_Megan "What are we going to do? We have two nine-year-old boys in our kitchen? _

Conner _"I have no idea"_

Robin _" Well we should start by getting them a new pair of clothes."_

_Kaldur "Agreed"_

Robin _"Megan, go the store and pick out a some clothes for the boys and a pair of PJ's because I don't know if they are staying the night. Also get some sunglasses for Batma-boy" He handed her a wad of bills. Conner I'm going to ask if you could stay here and help with Superkid seeing as how we don't know how much of his powers he has. I'm going to take Bats and see what he knows and explain the secrete identity thing to him."_

Wally _"What about me, Artemis, and Kaldur?"_

Robin _"I guess you can go with Megan and help choose out some clothes. Arty you and Kaldur want to go get some snacks?"_

Artemis "Sure."

Kaldur_ "Ok, let's head out. It looks like they are finishing up with their mac and cheese."_

"Hey, uh Batboy can you come here?"

No response. Robin ended up just going up to him and tapping him on the shoulder seeing as how he couldn't use his real name.

"Can you come with me?"

"Will you finally answer my questions? I'm sure Alfred is worried about me." The boy said with a scowl on his face.

"Yes"

"Ok then."

The young dark knight followed his protégé to his room. Before entering he turned to the supers and said, "Conner keep him entertained and I will give him the breakdown in a few minutes"

"Oh boy. Just be quick, I have no idea what to do with a kid." Replied Conner with such a pathetic look in his eye Robin had to resist the urge to take out his phone and take a picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I don't own young justice (in case you were wondering. I know I know you are all like WHATTTTTT but it is true, sadly) **

Batboy and Robin

"Ok kid, I need to know how much you remember." Robin starts the conversation.

"But what about my questions? You promised you would answer them!"

"I will, I just need to know what you know so I know where to start."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Robin took off his mask and looked the boy in the eye, well, the white slits that represent eyes.

"Bruce" Batboy gasped. How did he know his name? "You can trust me"

"o-ok" Bruce stuttered.

"Great! Now what is the last thing you remember?"

"Well I was watching Gray Ghost* with Alfred, my butler, and then I remember blacking out and waking up on the floor of a space ship"

Robin figured the "space ship" was the watchtower.

"How old did you say you were?" asked Robin.

"9 why?"

_So he remembers his parent's death. That would save them some awkward moments of trying to explain why he couldn't see his parents, _thought Robin.

"Will you answer my questions now?" the boy breathed impatiently.

"Ok lets see….. we are these things called superhero's and we are supposed to protect the earth. You're in our base and its called the Cave. You can take the mask off when we get you some sunglasses because we can't let anyone but me know who you are. I guess your mask has ears because your supposed to look like a bat."

" Why would I want to look like a bat?! They are so creepy!"

"I don't know maybe its supposed to be symbolic or something. Anyways the red guy is a robot and he called you batman, _great how am I going to explain this, _he must have confused you with someone else. Also the girl with green skin is a Martian and the boy with gills is an Atlantian."

By the time Dick had finished explaining Bruce's jaw was on the floor.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is too weird! I am going to close my eyes and wake up and this will all be over. I will be able to run down the stairs and have a nice breakfast and then go to school and forget all of this."

Dick looked at the young boy sympathetically and said "I'm sorry Bruce, this isn't a dream and we need you to cooperate with us, ok. What's going to happen is we are going to go out there and we are going to pretend this is normal and you just have to go with the flow."

"Ok. But can I call Alfred first?"

"Sure"

A few minutes later Alfred was debriefed on the situation and assured the young master that it was quite all right to stay with them and trust them. Apparently this was the only prompting the boy needed and agreed to do what ever was asked of him.

"Ok now it is your turn to go outside and let me tell the other boy what is going on, ok Bruce?"

"Ok. Just one question: What do I call you and what will you call me?" the boy asked staring up at his elder.

_Shoot! I didn't think of that! _ Robin thought.

"Number one: that is two questions and two: lets call you…. B. for Bruce."

_And Batman_ Dick thought to himself.

"Sounds good." And with that he walked out of the room to get the other boy.

!

Conner and Superman

_Oh my gosh, what do I do with a kid? Is he too old for pacifiers? What do boys his age even like? Hurry up Robin! _Superboy was freaking out. He had no idea how to deal with a kid. He had never even been one! And it didn't help that this kid as an adult had made it pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Sooooo what do you want to do?" Conner started nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know. What kinda games ya got?"

_Games. Games. Games. Did the cave even have games? Oh I know Wally left his Nerf guns over! Maybe he wants to play with those._

"Uhhh we have Nerf guns." Conner finally replied.

"Cool! I love those! I've got one at home and I use it to shoot the chickens until Pa comes out and tells me to "**leave those poor chickens alone**"! He said the last part in a gruff voice and Conner could only assume he was imitating his father.

"Ok, so should I go get them?"

"Yeah totally! Lead the way!"

Superboy hesitantly lead the boy clad in blue to Wally's room and stopped at the door. It was weird having this man who used to hate him now be a boy who was completely friendly with him.

"Uhhh I have to open the door now."

"Ok then do it. You didn't have to tell me about it."

"Sorry."

"Just open the door already I might die of boredom."

Conner typed in the passcode. Wally had given it to Megan in hopes she would come in and hang out some time and it just so happened he was in hearing range. Wally wasn't the quietist boy in the first place, and having super hearing just added to that. They grabbed the Nerf guns and headed out of the room. Wally wouldn't mind as long as they returned them in working condition.

"So what are the ground rules?" asked Superkid.

"Well why don't we stay in the living room, and I think that is about it. But try not to break anything."

"Lets get this started then!" yelled the boy.

For the next thirty minutes the two boys ran around the room yelling and throwing taunts back and forth. Then the boy they had seen earlier came in and started to say something when he froze.

"Hey! Want to play Nerf guns with us? Its so fun! Conner is like the best at it." Yelled Superkid. He waited and expected to hear yes, but the answer he got was way off of what anyone would think. The boy in the black cape simply stared. After about 20 seconds Clark tried to break the silence.

"Hey. Do you want to play or not?"

"NO!" the other boy screamed and ran out of the room.

"What was that about." Scoffed the blue boy.

"I don't know."

Conner was confused. He didn't think Batman had emotion and it scared him to see that much from him. How messed up was his childhood if he freaked out over a Nerf gun? Nerf guns must have done something awful to him for him to react that way. Maybe that is why he never uses guns even though they would be so much more effective.

"Should we go after him?" asked Superkid.

"Maybe we should go get Robin." Conner whispered back but it was too late, the boy wonder was right behind them.

"AHHH!" the supers screamed.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" yelled the boy

"Guys ,where is Batboy?" asked Robin.

"Uh, you mean the other boy? 'Cuz if you did he just ran out of the room crying."

"What did you guys do?" Robin asked, his voice now surprisingly serious.

"Why do you assume I did anything?" asked the blue boy, "all we did was invite him to join our Nerf gun war. He was the one who freaked out for no apparent reason."

"no no no no no. Guys, I have to go find him….. stay put."

!

Robin had searched every room he could think of and Bruce was still no where to be found.

"B! B!" he called not wanting to put his secret identity at risk.

_Ugh! Where is he? How do you lose a 9 year old boy?_

That's when he heard a noise. Not a loud noise but a noise none the less, coming from the vents.

_Of course! He is still a bat and bats for some odd reason love vents._

Robin climbed in the vents and began to call the boy's name softly.

"Bruce where are you."

"Over here." A small voice called out. Robin followed the noise to the vents just over the training room.

"How did you know I was here?" the boy asked in a small voice, tears still streaming down his now unmasked face.

"Just a hunch." Robin snuggled up to the boy in the cramped air vent.

"Ready to go back down?"

"As long as I don't have to play with guns."

"Deal".

The two bats crawled down to the training room and were about to leave when batboy wrapped his arms around his protégé and mumbled thanks.

"What for?"  
"For coming after me. No one ever does, they all leave me be and figure when I am ready I will come out."

"Well in that case no problem. I'm just glad you are feeling the aster now."

"The what?"

"Aster. You know the opposite of disaster."

"Uh ok"

"Lets just go find the others."

"Agreed." Then the two boys walked hand and hand to the living room.

!

*** I heard somewhere that Batman watched Gray Ghost as a kid but if I'm wrong than oh well.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
